Summer's Eclipse
by Posion Kiss
Summary: Can the past come back to haunt you? Even if it was lived five hundred years ago. Damon's past life comes back to haunt him, but can it be good? Based on L.J. Smith's VD's The Fury and Dark Reunion.


**Disclaimer: I am not L.J. Smith, so I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 1 – Time to Realize **

I could hear the battle going on, their cries of pain and rage echoed around in the darkness. I couldn't understand it, I knew they always fought. But this time I was clueless to the fight. Stefan was yelling something about 'she's gone! It's your fault!' and Damon was well . . . I don't know how to describe it.

This could only end in death, and in both of their cases: regret.

(Damon's pov)

Snarling I moved forward, stalking Stefan, he was going to pay for attacking me. Just then Elena appeared out of nowhere and stared attacking Stefan. I froze confused.

She sprang forward attacking Stefan, I faltered confused. But my confusion had only begun. Another girl stepped out. Her smile glowing in the darkness, she was wearing an electric iced purple dress; it looked familiar, the way the slim straps were thin near the blouse and got wider as they sat on her shoulders, the bodice hung just a few inches under her collar bone, fitting snuggly against her figure until it hit her hips, flowing gently, hovering around her; her purple-black hair in perfect curls, that hung like black satin curtains around her perfect face. The face that had haunted me until I meet . . . but I couldn't believe it; she was supposed to be dead.

The girl moved forward, faster than possible, her eyes fixed on Elena, her teeth were bared in a horrible sneer not meant for her angel face, she reached Elena and hovered over her for half a second, then she took Elena's arm gently enough. But . . . she yanked Elena away and held her in a vice like grip so she was immobile.

Elena snarled, she snarled back. I came forward and took Elena from the girl, she smiled warmly at me and drifted off, back into the forest.

"Wait!" I called after her, she turned to look at me, her deep, dark blue eyes, like clear ice, she smiled and whispered, "We'll meet again Damon, I promise. Keep safe." And with that she disappeared into the darkness.

She'd said those words before, I remember her saying that, five hundred years ago.

_We'll meet again, Damon, I promise you. _Those words had me locked in her capable grasp. Until I heard she died . . . I didn't want to relive that but it was too late, she was filling my thoughts.

Father had forced me to go to this party, and I was bitterly against it. Who cared if it was Lord Pagono's daughters birthday? Who cared if I went? She was probably one of those spoiled brats, who gets everything that they want.

Was I ever wrong.

The party ended up with only thirty-five people, including herself and her family. Which made it only fifteen guests, Apparently it was a very exclusive party. My father was positively glowing with the thought that Count Everton wasn't present. His sons were the most handsome boys in Fluoresce, besides me.

All of us were sitting down at the table, when she entered. She was wearing an impossibly bright purple dress – the one that was vaguely familiar – she walked down the stairs, smiling shyly, her skin not as pale as I'd just seen. But a golden-brown tan, her eyes caught my attention, like the dress they were an impossibly bright blue. That stood out against her face, she was blushing slightly. Her checks coloring a rosy pink, she was announce to us as she walked down the stairs.

"Ladies and gentleman the Pagono family presents Lady Mellady Pagono." The butler Emanuel pronounced.

Lady Mellady reached the table at that moment, smiling around at us all, before sitting down. Her eyes had lingered half a second longer on me and my brother than anyone else, I felt a twinge of distain towards my brother. And they flitted to me often during dinner.

An hour later the dancing began, Lord and Lady Pagono – the younger – started the dance. Swirling around the dance floor gracefully, suddenly they broke off, Lord Pagono went and started to dance with his wife while Mellady walked around the edges of the dance floor, searching.

She found my brother before me, she started dancing with him for a few moments until the switch came. Stefan's oak green eyes seemed shocked. Lady Mellady found me next, she smiled warmly at me, her eyes warmer than they had been with Stefan, my twinge disappeared. I took her hand gently and lead her out. When the switch came she reluctantly let go.

"I'll come and find you again, Damon Salvatore." She'd whispered in a melodic voice, smiling up at me.

Two hours later I was out on the balcony when I heard light footsteps, Mellady was there. That night everything for me changed, the last thing she'd said to me that night was "We'll meet again, Damon, I promise you."

**A/N: Kay that was the first chapter. Hoped you liked it, this might be just a one shot thing unless I get reviews. **


End file.
